Summer Romance
by faerieinlove
Summary: He was my first kiss. He was my first date. He was my first for everything. He may not be such a bad guy. Having my first love isn't that bad either. (Koutaba)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**As you can see, this story is about AoHaru Ride!**

**I ship Futaba and Kou all the way k.**

**Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

Futaba's POV:

It's summer vacation, i'm just sitting on the platform, fanning myself with my comic book. Summer may be the longest vacation, but it's _SO HOT! _As I was about to doze off, the doorbell rang.

Kou's POV:

_Summer... Not one of my best seasons. _I thought. I was working part time. I lazily carried the delivery box and pressed the doorbell. I could hear several footsteps from the outside, then someone opened the door.

Futaba's POV:

It was Kou. What was he doing here? "Here's your delivery." he handed me the ramen noodles. "Please sign here, _Miss." _I awkwardly took the paper and signed where he told me to. As he was about to leave, he chuckled. "What's with those clothes?" I looked down and my face turned red with embarrassment.

Kou's POV:

She was wearing baggy pants and an old,loose tank top. Her face is so cute when she's embarrassed. I slowly placed my hand on her right cheek, slowly carressing it. "WHO'S THERE?!" a shout from inside her house interrupted _us._

Futaba's POV:

It was Mom. "Who are you to touch my daughter?!" she shouted. Kou silently packed up and bowed to her. "I'm sorry." Then he faced me. "Thank you for your service, _Miss." _I stared at him as he left our house gates. "Futaba-chan! You shouldn't get close to those type of guys!" she shrieked a little too loudly. "But, Mom. He's my classmate, Kou." "But still!" she stomped angrily into the house.

_**The next day…**_

Kou's POV:

My alarm rang like crazy. I stared at my phone screen, still half asleep. I sat up and checked the time. _9 oclock... _I thought. It was Sunday and i didn't have work. I slumped into my bed and slept in.

Futaba's POV:

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I mean, how could i sleep after what Kou had done to me? I had to know the reason why he did that. _That's it! I can ask him out to a park nearby! _I took out my phone and texted him.

Kou's POV:

My phone rang. It was a text. _It could be from Kominato… _i thought. I checked my phone and Futaba's name popped up. I sat up as i read her message.

**_A moment of silence…_**

Kou's POV:

Hah?! Why is she asking me out? I racked my brains for the most possible possibilties. I mean, this is Futaba asking me out! I covered my embarrassed faced. _Should i try wearing casual clothes...?_

Futaba's POV:

I went into my walk-in closet. I couldn't decided what to wear. _Does Kou like casual clothes? _I decided to wear a pink dress and not to put on makeup. I wore my sneakers and walked to the park.

Kou's POV:

I walked out with my hands behind my head, completely relaxed. I sat at a bench at the park where Futaba told me to wait. The park was near the road, so it was kind of noisy instead of calm. Then, i saw Futaba running towards me in her casual pink dress. Then, i saw the light turning red.

Futaba's POV:

After I finally found Kou, I ran to him. He was calling and waving to me, causing me to run faster. I could see him mouthing "S-T-O-P R-U-N-N-I-N-G" When i stopped, it was too late. I was already in the middle of the road. Cars were racing to and fro. All i could see were vehicles zooming past.

**What's going to happen to Futaba?!**

**I am going to upload chapter 2 on Thursday!**

**Be patient yee;)**

**Hope you can tell me your feedback in the reviews! **

**Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Was busy studying for exams -.-**

**Exam week is coming up!**

**I might not be able to update regularly, but i will try;))**

**This may a bit shorter and lamer than the first chap, but hope you'll enjoy it;))**

**The story so far... Futaba's in the middle of the road and is on the verga of a car accident, what can Kou do to save her? (lol, it's a bit exaggerated but whatevs :b)**

Futaba's POV:

I couldn't see well due to the cars which were speeding past me. I tried to walk hurriedly back to the sidewalk, but there were too many cars. _Crap. What am I supposed to do now?_ I got ready to run as fast as I could, and I heard some drivers shouting from their cars. "Watch it!" one driver shouted. I turned my head to apologize, but what I saw horrified me.

Kou's POV:

I was useless. The pedestrian walk was too wide and I couldn't just run there to save her now. I racked my brains. I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, I heard a large crash in the streets. Somebody was bumped by a car! I ran to the road and saw Futaba, who was protected by a man. He had a big injury on his head, but he continued hugging Futaba. I slowly helped him up and recognized him immediately.

Futaba's POV:

Tanaka-sensei** (sensei is teacher in Japanese)** has saved me. I examined his injury and tried to stop the blood from gushing out. "W-Why are you here, Tanaka-sensei?!" I asked. "It seems I was walking around this area and I saw you." he said with a smile. "How can you still say that with a smile?!" Kou shouted, pissed. "A-Are you alright?" one of the drivers stopped and asked. She was a middle-aged woman who seemed rather rich. "I own a hospital nearby. I shall take you there!" she offered. "There's no need thank you." Tanaka-sensei said. "How can you not accept this offer?!" Kou and I shouted. "Thank you, miss. Sorry for the trouble!" I thanked her as we got into the car.

Kou's POV:

This stupid old man**(he's referring to his brother, Tanaka-sensei)** finally agreed to go to the hospital. He was treated and the nurse said he could be discharged from the hospital in 5 days. "That means 5 days off work!" the old man cheered. "Hey.. do adults usually act like this?" Futaba whispered. I shrugged. Suddenly, I remembered something important.

Futaba's POV:

"What did you want to ask me about?" Kou asked me. _Oh! I almost forgot. How stupid. _"Can we go out for a sec?" I mentioned. Outside, we sat at the waiting seats. "Uhm so.. about yesterday.." I mumbled. "Yes?" Kou stared at me innocently. His face made me blush a lot. It was just.. too cute! "T-The... when you carressed my face.." i stammered. "Yeah?" he answered. "Why did you do that?" I blurted. "Well.." he thought for a bit, then smirked. "It may be because I like you?"

Kou's POV:

Crap. I said it. Shit. I can feel my heart beating so quickly. And I'm in a hospital! What if I suddenly passed out? That was just too damn embarrassing! "Uh..." Futaba replied, flustered. "Are you making fun of me?" Here it comes. I wish I could say I was not, but... "Who knows?" I couldn't control my mouth any longer! My outer self may be teasing Futaba right now.. But, I just can't stop these overflowing feelings. My heart's exploding. _Crap, crap, crap. _I kept on swearing.

Futaba's POV:

He's teasing me. I knew it. He can't be serious. I admit, I am bit happy. But with that silly smirk of his, he can't be dead serious. Unconsciously, tears flowed down my face. _Why ad I even crying? _I stood up and got ready to leave. "You're leaving already?" Kou said in shock. I slightly nodded, hiding the tears. "Okay then, I'll walk you to the train station." he said. "No, there's no need." I declined. "Y'sure?" "Yeah." I took my bag and ran towards the train station. _It may be because I like you? _Kou's voice echoed on and on through my head, causing me to run faster. I stopped to take a breather. "Kou..." i mumbled. My face turned red. "I love you..."

**Lol. This was L-A-M-E. I had a bit of a writer's block.**

**I swear I will do better on the next one!**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me your feedback by reviewing ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the reaaalllyyy late update.**

**Exams are killing me :(**

**Chapter 4 might be up soon!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**\- C**

Futaba's POV:

Another hot summer day. I sat in my living room watching FairyTail, admiring Gray Fullbuster. How i wish he was real! He's just sooo handsome. _**(A/N: Lol idk. It's based on my**_ _**opinion)**_Then, my phone rang. It was Kou! I jumped back. Why the heck would that jerk call? I reluctantly picked it up.

Kou's POV:

"Wh-What is it?" I could hear her voice stammer. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out and buy some things with me in the mall." "Hah? Why would I?" "We can go to a lingerie shop if you want." "T-Then f-fine. Wait how did you know I needed more lingerie?!" I chuckled. This girl is going nowhere with her stupidity. "So, let's meet up at the train station at 2" "W-" I hung up. I stared at the window as I stood up, getting ready for our little date.

_2 pm, Joro Station_

Futaba's POV:

It's already 2, where is he?! I've been waiting for 5 minutes! I paced around out of impatience. Suddenly, an arm clung onto the nape of my neck. Then, a voice whispered in my ear, "Ready for our date?" I freed myself from the arm after recognizing the voice. I blushed really hard. Kou was there. "J-Just go into the train already!" He smirked. Then held out his hand. "So we won't lose each other" He covered his face, but i could catch a glimpse of him blushing. I shyly held his hand and went on the train. In 15 minutes, we arrived at the mall.

Kou's POV:

Her hands were... small. I kept on fantasizing about what we would do on our 'date' when we arrived. We stepped out, hands still linked together. As we entered the mall, Futaba windowshopped like she was crazy but she would always stop herself by saying "I have to save money" and walked right out. We walked on and I went to the store i had to go. "Seriously? A clothes store?" Futaba teased. "I... had to buy some new clothes." I picked out some shirts and handed them to Futaba. "Which do you think fits me the best?" I noticed that she got flustered. "U-Um..." she hesitated. "maybe this will do?" She picked the red casual hoodie with a picture of a puppy embroidered in the middle. "Wh... that's too cute for me!"

Futaba's POV:

"A-Ah! Sorry" I apologized. "It's my first time picking clothes for guys.. so.." Kou chuckled. "That was unnecessary. It's okay, i'll pick it out myself." It seems Kou was a bit disappointed.. so i suggested to help. We picked clothes and had him try some on. Next was pants. Boys' pants seem to be all the same... I had a hard time choosing. "This pair seems to match with the shirt you last picked." I suggested. He tried it on and I was happy it did match. Then, we went to the cashier. "We have a special sale for couples. If you'd like you could buy some more clothes for the girl." The cashier explained. I blushed. "W-We are n-" "Oh, sure." Kou interrupted me. "We'll go pick some now." He dragged me to the female sections, and started picking some dresses.

Kou's POV:

As i was choosing the perfect dress for Futaba, she mumbled, "Uhm, Kou... Why would you lie to the cashier?" It seemed like she was desperate for a romantic answer. "I just wanted the sale." I said with a poker face. After I said that it seems she got reaaalllyyy disappointed. "Come on, you need to be feminime too! So you can show off to your friends." She reluctantly chose some dresses. Her fake smile was so obvious. I wish i'd knew how to make her satisfied. We went through the whole day with awkwardness. Soon, it was dusk. "Uhm, shall i bring you home?" She didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the train station.

Futaba's POV:

We reached my stop and Kou accompanied me to my house. "So... see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded slightly. He was a big jerk. Why does he keep on hurting me on and on? My thoughts were blur. Without noticing, tears rolled down my eyes. Kou saw this and wiped them off. "What's happened to you? If i hurt you, I'm sorry." I kept quiet. Suddenly, Kou's face was so close to mine. My face turned as red as a fresh tomato. "If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you." he threatened. His hands moved to the sides of my cheeks. I shivered. I turned my head, not facing him. He moved my head and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "Do you want my tongue in it?" He teased.

Kou's POV:

Futaba's expression was SO funny. She clearly fell for the joke! I chuckled and carressed her face. "Nah, I ain't do that to you.." I paused. "Yet." She blushed hard and muttered, "Baka.." and ran back to her house. I chuckled once more, then sighed. It was hard to maintain my emotions. I covered my face as I walked back home. "What did you do, bastard?!" I talked to myself, still covering my face.

**Lol this is just too long. Im sorry if it bored you out.**

**And im reallllyyyy sorry for the late update...**

**I wish i could do it earlier. I will try to upload ch. 4 tonight! ;)**

**Thanks for readingg ;))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm reaalllyyy sorry for the late update :(**

**I **_**A****CTUALLY **_**forgot my password :s**

**So as an apology...**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Do review and favourite!**

Futaba's POV:

I rushed to my room in embarrassment. Kou was too much! I touched my lips, the place where he kissed. Gah! It was all too much! I cuddled my pillow, and thought about the things we did today. It seems... I've hurt him as well. I quickly took out my phone to call him. "Hello?" his hoarse voice was heard. "Um... I'm sorry too." i stammered. "What for?" "I hurt your feelings... because I was too conceited." "Ah... nevermind about that. By the way you didn't take your clothes." he said. "But, they're here..." "Ah, i meant your lingerie." My faced turned red. "WH-WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING RIGHT NOW." i shouted, as i ran down to the entrance. "I'm at the front-" i opened the door. "..door..." Kou continued his sentence. I couldn't stop running and bumped into him.

Kou's POV:

"S-Sorry!" Futaba shouted. I softly pushed her. "Here, your lingerie." I blushed, giving her the plastic bag. "Ah... thanks." i could see her blush as well. Her mom saw me from the living room and stomped out. "What are you doing here?!" she checked the plastic bag. "You bought lingerie for her?! You big pervert! I can't allow a boy like you to meet her ever again!" "Momm!" Futaba shouted. "I bought it together with him. I accidentally forgot to take it home, so i asked him to bring it here." she explained detailedly. "Just don't bring home a boy I dont approve of!" with that her mom stomped away. I lifted both of my shoulders. Moms should be worried of their daughters anyway. "Then, time for me to go." as I turned to leave, i felt a small tug on my sleeve. "Um..." I could hear Futaba speaking. "Can I come to your house tomorrow?" My eyes widened. "What for? Baka." i flicked her forehead. "HEY!" Futaba shouted. "It hurts okay!" I chuckled. "You can come. Nobody's home tomorrow." I said. Her face lit up and she smiled. "Okay!" she waved at me and shut the door. As soon as i arrived home i fell fast asleep.

Futaba's POV:/div  
I woke up early again today. I had to choose what to wear! Why is it that every time i go out with him i feel like i should really dress up? Even though I thought about it I still chose a casual summer dress and matching heels. I tied my hair up and clipped it with a yellow ribbon. After that, I ran down as fast as I could. "Bye Mom!" I shouted. I continued running towards the station and took the train. Kou's place is 5 stops from here. My heart kept on beating as I stop at each station, getting closer and closer to his house.

Kou's POV:

I glanced at the clock as soon as I woke up. _8.15 am. _I woke up early yet again. _Shoot. _Can't I wake up as usual? Nowadays I've been thinking more and more about Futaba. "I wonder why... Speaking of Futaba, she's coming today huh... What a troublesome girl." I chuckled. "Well whatever..." I got up from bed and put on a gray tank top. No sooner after I brushed my teeth, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it.

Futaba's POV:

"Hey!" I chirped. "_Osu..._" Kou answered. "You must've slept in huh?" I asked. "Nope, I got up early today." he answered. "But I hadn't had breakfast." "Should I make some for you?" "Sure." I went in to the kitchen and took some eggs from the refrigerator. Kou followed behind. It seems he's following me to check whether I'd put in some drugs or something. But it was really awkward with him watching as I fry the eggs. "...Why are you behind me?" I asked. "Because." Kou answered plainly. "Just don't disturb me okay? I might burn your eggs otherwise." "Hm." Awkward silence. I couldn't think up of anything to break the ice. "I like how chubby you are." Kou said. I turned around and said **"DO YOU WANT A KNIFE IN YOUR THROAT?" **"No,no. I'm sorry haha." he laughed. "I just wanted to break the silence." "Oh."

Kou's POV:

After who knows how long, my breakfast was finally done. Futaba brought me the golden brown eggs. It seems fine. I took a bite and regretted greatly. As i was trying to not puke the eggs out, Futaba asked "So how is it?" I could only ask a question. "Do you not know how to cook?" Futaba turned white and her soul flew. "Is... it that bad?" "Yep." Futaba sank down in depression. "Why even offer to cook when you can't?" I asked. "I.. wanted to impress you I guess?" she said, blushing hard. That made me blush so hard. "You... Idiot." Suddenly it was all awkward yet again, well not as bad as it has always been.

**Okay so here we are! **

**I'll continue on in the next chap!**

**Thankyou for readin!**

**Don't forget to review/favourite!**

**\- C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**What a lucky day for you.**

**Two updates a week!**

**Usually I'm never this free but **

**I'm afraid my ideas would run out**

**So here you go!**

Kou's POV:

So here we are. Still in the kitchen. Not talking to each other. Just plain silence. "..So, why'd you come again?" I asked. "I just wanted to hangout." Futaba answered. "How about Shuko and Makita-san?" "They're both at their hometowns." "What about Toma?" She froze. Ha. "..He..." her voice trailed. "Still haven't given him an answer yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "You shouldn't keep a boy waiting you know." I said. "He could just give up you." "...I don't really mind." she replied. "Can we stop talking about this?" Her expression looked somewhat like a pout.

Futaba's POV:

I did it again. Me and my stupid mouth. I must've hurt Kou again. When will I ever learn?! I was so stupid. "...Heh." Kou chuckled. "HAHAHAHA!" he burst out laughing for no reason. "Wh..What?" I asked. "Your expression.. was priceless." ...And he continued laughing. I don't even understand what's with my expression. I really don't like it when he teases me. "Hey, Kou." I said. "Hmm?" he stopped laughing. "Why do you like teasing people?" I asked. And he fell silent for a moment.

Kou's POV:

Why do I like teasing people? I didn't even know. I guess I was just bored with life. "...I don't really know actually." I answered. "Why do you ask?" "Nothing." Futaba said with disappointment. I had a feeling she was being emotional yet again. Girls are so complicated! I reached out for her cheek and caressed it. She enjoyed it for a bit. Then I started messing up her hair. "Heeeey..." Futaba complained. "You're cute." I said.

Futaba's POV:

"EH?!" I shouted. Kou's seems to be blushing as he covered his face immediately after he said that. I started to feel like my cheeks are hot. Suddenly my body was covered in sweat, and I felt weak. Before I knew it, it was pitched black. When I regained consciousness, I was lying on a bed that I wasn't familiar with. Beside me was Kou, who was sleeping. I didn't know what happened until I saw a wet towel on the bedside desk. _I guess I had a fever and fainted..._ I softly patted Kou's head and whispered "Thank you, Kou."

Kou's POV:

The last thing I knew that happened was that I put a wet towel on Futaba's head. And now, all I see is an empty bed that was left untidy, and the smell of food. Could it be that nii-san's **(A/N: nii-san means older brother) **back home? I went down to the dining room and saw Futaba and nii-san talking and laughing. "Futaba, you're still here?" I asked. "Ah, nii-san you're back." "Yep. I was just chatting with Tanaka-sensei here." Futaba answered. "I was about to go anyway, enjoy your dinner okay?" I grabbed her wrist as she was about to go and said "Stay for dinner won't you? My brother cooks good food." Well I knew that Futaba couldn't refuse food and she stayed.

Futaba's POV:

Mmmm... Tanaka-sensei sure does cook good food! As I glanced at the clock, I just realised that it was already way past 8. "OH MY GOSH! My mom's gonna kill me!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Tanaka-sensei asked. "I told her I'd be back home by 6..." I explained. "Well let's get going then." Kou pulled my arm and walked towards the exit. "Bye, Tanaka-sensei!" I waved, and he waved back. We rode the train back home and there was my mom, standing at the front door. _She's definitely steaming mad.. _As I was about to apologize, she scolded Kou instead.

Kou's POV:

"Where did you take my daughter?!" Futaba's mom scolded me. "Mom.. I went to his house to see Tanaka-sensei and before I knew it I fainted and had a fever.. So Tanaka-sensei had to cook for me some porridge before I went home." Futaba explained. _Damn, when was she this good at lying?_ I decided to apologize to her too. "I'm sorry. I know I should have called you but I didn't know your number." Futaba's mom seemed surprised. "My, what a responsible boy you have here Futaba-chan." she said. That was the first time I have ever saw her smile. "Are you guys dating?" she asked.

Futaba's POV:

"Wh-What..?" I stammered. "No,no,no,no... We are not!" Suddenly Kou hugged me and teased, "Heh... but you do seem a little interested in me though..." My mom seemed to have gone crazy for Kou as she suddenly said he was so charming. "M-Mom!" I complained. "S-Stop it both of you!" And the day goes on with laughter and joy and a little hint of sadism. My summer holidays were just beginning, but it has turned out into such a memoriable experience.

**Was it too long?**

**lmao idk.**

**I hope it wasn't too boring.**

**Btw do you guys have some shoujo manga to recommend?**

**Do tell me! _A__nd don't forget to review!_**

**\- C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**And, yes. It's another chapter!**

**Good luck enjoying the feels ;DD**

**Enjoy!**

Kou's POV:

I woke up because of the doorbell. My brother has just gone out, so I doubt he'd be back this soon. I lazily dragged myself towards the entrance and opened the door. A cheerful character greeted me. "Yo, Mabuchi!" It was Kominato, _nope not Futaba_. Its been days since I saw Futaba. The last time I saw her was when her mom suddenly came over and asked for a picture, totally awkward. Kominato's voice pulled me back from my thoughts. "SO! What should we do today?" i shrugged. It's gonna be a loooong day.

Futaba's POV:

_Beep! Beep! _My ringtone rang. It was Murao. She asked if I wanted to go to Yuri's and bake cakes. And, so i texted back. I wore a tanktop and denim shorts. I decided to look extra casual today. I tied my hair into a bun and walked to Yuri's house. It was SUPER HOT today. I hope I get to make cakes that would satisfy Kou... _Wait! _I banged my head on a pole. _What was I thinking?!_

Kou's POV:

Kominato was disturbing my beauty sleep! I really shouldn't have stayed up and watch movies. Then, my phone rang. It was Murao. Kominato saw this and picked up my call before I could even touch my phone. "H-Hello?! Aahh, Murao-chan? I missed you sooo much... What?! You want to come over and bake some cakes?! S-Sure! Kou doesn't mind!" Kominato turned around and gave me a weird expression. "...Right?" "...Yeah..." I answered meekly.

Futaba's POV:

"Futaba-chan!" Yuri greeted me. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met in my life. "Hey." Murao said coldly. Even though she's cold she's actually kind of feminine too. **(A/N: I really want her hair *~*)** "So, let's get going already." she said. "Wait, where?" I asked. "Kou's house!" Yuri chirped. "Let's goooo!" she dragged me to her car and started driving. "Wait, you didn't tell me-" I was stopped by Murao. "Just go with the flow." she said calmly. And so I did. When we arrived at Kou's front door, I reluctantly pressed the doorbell.

Kou's POV:

"Who is it?" I shouted from the living room. "It's Murao and Co., who else?" Kominato sassed at me. I rolled my eyes as he opened the door with a happy expression. "Murao-chan~" Kominato tried to hug her but got kicked in the crotch instead... _That must have hurt. _I lazily got up and said, "Hi, Mura-" I froze. Futaba?! This was my third, wait no, fourth time I saw her this summer! **(A/N: I'm gonna be honest I dont know how many times it has been) **"Yo... Futaba." I said lazily. "Haven't seen you sin-MURFGHHGHEHF" Futaba covered my mouth for some reason. "HI THERE MABUCHI-KUN!" she gave me a 'don't say anything stupid' look.

Futaba's POV:

"Mabuchi-kun?" Yuri asked. "But you always called him Kou in school." Murao stated. "Are you guys keeping something from us?" Kominato added. "Oh, nothing like that!" I waved my hand side to side. "I'm just giving him his favourite foo- KYAAAA!?" He fkn licked my hand! Kou licked my hand! Talk about disgusting! I was freaking out too much until Yuri offered me a handkerchief. "Oi,oi..." Kominato whispered a bit too loud to Murao. "Don't you think that they're acting stranger than usual?" Murao nodded. "They might've gone through second base already." I heard this and shouted in embarrassment. "Wh-What do you mean by second base?!" Kou chuckled. "Pff, they meant doing it, dumbhead."

Kou's POV:

"Do you want to? I'm always available." i joked. Futaba took it too seriously and pouted through the whole day. Even the cookies she baked tasted weird. When it was 5pm, everyone got ready to leave, except Futaba. She was so absorbed into baking good cookies. Probably because Murao and Yuri told her she doesn't have potential in cooking. "I'm finished!" she shouted. "Hey guys-" she paused and gave me a confused look. "Where's everyone?" she asked. "They all left like an hour ago." I answered. I slowly walked towards her with a sly grin on my face. "I can eat everything if you want to."

Futaba's POV:  
Kou slowly walked towards me. His grin was so disturbing! He offered to help me eat the cookies and hugged my waist. "Wh-wha..." "You..." his face reddened up. "I.. um.." He looked away. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing.." he let go of my waist and ate the finished cookies. "It's not that bad as before." Kou complimented. "Really?" I raised my voice. "But it's missing something." he added. "What.. I followed all the steps!" I got flustered and urged him to tell me. "Your love." Kou said casually.

**Okayy! I'm ending it here.**

**Hope you enjoyed it reading it!**

**I actually had no idea what I was writing.**

**I just wrote what came into my mind.**

**So,um,yeah,bye.**

**\- C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey!**

**Sorry for the late update**

**Well I always update reaallyy late, so...**

**Uh,yeah,ok.**

**hope you enjoy it!**

Futaba's POV:

My love...? What the hell? _What is with this guy?! _It seems he has a screw loose or something. "How do you even ADD love in cookies?" i asked sarcastically. "Meh, you don't get it." he scoffed. I heard him mumble: "I wish you'd be sharper and realize what's going on." I wanted to commented on that, but I stopped. "Thanks for the cookies." he placed the plate and ushered me to go home. Before he closed the door I mouthed, "Jerk!" and put my tongue out. He, in turn, put his tongue out.

Kou's POV:

I shut the door and went to take a shower. As soon as I removed my tank top, the doorbell rang. "Annoying..." I mumbled. I opened the door, and Nii-san was there. After that I rushed to the bathroom. "Kou, what do you want for dinner?" he shouted form the kitchen. "Eh?! Why does it smell like chocolate cookies?!" "Sushi!" I shouted in response. "My friends were here!" After the shower we sat down and ate dinner. With an extra batch of cookies.

Futaba's POV:

"I'm back, mom!" I shouted as I stack my shoes properly into a shelf. "Ara! Was it a date with Kou-kun?" she asked. "N-no! We just went to his house to bake cookies." I stated. My mom came to me with puppy dog eyes, "Where's my share?" I chuckled, "We finished everything off." As my mom walked off with disappointment I slowly walk back to my room and found a small box on my bed. It was from... Kikuchi-kun. Suddenly, my mom opened the door. "I forgot to tell you, a blonde-hair guy came gave that box to you!" she said. "You sure do know a lot of handsome boys nowadays." I opened it out of curiosity. It was a note and a silver bracelet with a cat as the charm. The note read: "How's your summer? Here's a souvenir I got from Okinawa. Hope you'll like it!" My heart throbbed as I read the note. In the end, I still haven't gave an answer to Kikuchi-kun. My mind was a mess for the whole night. _What should I do..? _

_Next day.._

Kou's POV:

It's 8 am. Dang, I couldn't sleep the whole night because of the cookies yesterday. I figured I ate too much. I checked the date on my phone. _2nd of September. _Shoot, it was two days til school starts. I couldn't keep up with the days since the break started. "I wonder if I've done all my homework yet.." Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Kominato, again. _Talk about deja vu. _"Hey, Kou!" he chirped too cheerfully. "Can I come over? I realised that all my homework is undone, why is that?" I rolled my eyes. Such a dumb question that was. "Sure." I replied. "I haven't done mine either." "Yaaay! I'll be over in an hour!" Kominato hung up. I grunted as I stood up and took a shower. _It's __gonna be a long day.. Ah, yet another deja vu._

Futaba's POV:

I woke up to a blue surface. It was my ceiling. I checked the time on my clock, it was 10 am. Coincidentally, I saw the date; 2nd of September. Two days til school, huh... _Wait.. did I do my homework? _I searched my school bag for my assignments. _Phew. I did everything. _I can relax until school starts! Oh.. and I _still_ have to answer Kikuchi-kun... I squealed and rolled around on my bed. "GAAAH WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" I guess I must've been too loud as my dad came in shushing me. My parents always sleep until 11am during day offs. Which sucks, because I have to make my own breakfast. Seems Murao-chan and Yuri have plans with their families, so I have absolutely nothing to do. _I wonder what Kou's up to.. Wait, what?_

**How was it?**

**Sooner or later a love triangle's coming up!**

**Omg, I'm so excited to write. Idek why.**

**I guess I like how two boys fight over a girl.**

**Anyways, hope you can review on how I did this time!**

**Thanks! - C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guysss!**

**Kikuchi-kun's coming into the story soon!**

**Hope you guys are 'excited' as i am (?)**

* * *

Futaba's POV:

_Ugh.. __School.. _I thought as the alarm clock beside me rang. It was autumn and it was quite cold as I head into the shower. My mom was already done with breakfast when I headed downstairs. Boiled eggs and toast, what a typical breakfast. After I finished eating breakfast, I immediately packed up my stuff and ran to the station. _Morning jog, I guess..? _My heart was pounding non-stop with exhaustion and anxiety. I was thinking about the confession Touma made before the holidays.

_I wasn't ready!_

Kou's POV:

_Another semester, huh... _Now that I think about it, a lot of stuff happened in the last semester. Like when Futaba kept on calling me 'Tanaka-kun'... I chuckled at the thought. She was so persistent on being friends again. As I walked to the train station, I saw a familiar back. "..Kominato-kun" I patted the person's shoulder. "Ah! _Kou-kun_!" he chirped. _Wait, **Kou-kun**? _"Oi, what's with Kou-kun." "Well, I thought it was funny 'cause Yoshioka-san called you that!" he laughed. _Ugh.. everything about Futaba's just.. _Speaking about Futaba.. I wonder how she's going to handle Touma today.**  
**

Futaba's POV:

I entered the class and sat at my seat. "Futaba-chan!" a voice called from behind. It was Yuri and Murao-chan. "Yuri-chan! Murao-chan! I missed you guys so much!" I said as I hugged both of them. "We met a lot during the holidays." Murao said with a cold stare. "Does that mean you didn't miss us _at all_?" I looked at her with puppy eyes. "Sh-shut up." she slightly blushed. I'm happy Murao-chan's starting to open up more. As I was thinking about Murao-chan, the classroom door was opened roughly. It was Kou and Kominato-kun. "Yo, minna!" Kominato-kun cheered. "Aah! MURAO-CHANNN!" He ran to hug her but was rejected in a split second. I just have the slight feeling that both of them are dating.. I really hope they are.

_DING DING!_

Kou's POV:

The school bell rang. We all returned to our seats and spent the whole day in class. During lunch, Futaba was called out by Tanaka-sensei to help with collection of notes. I hope she doesn't meet Touma. _Ugh, just thinking about him makes me wanna puke._ _I should probably confess to her soon..?_ I shook my head at that thought. What the f# ? am I thinking about. My thoughts were interrupted by Kominato."Kou-kun! Kou-kun~" he called. "Stop calling me that, you brat." I buried my face in my arms. "Wanna head to the canteen to grab some lunch?" he chirped. I sighed. "Ugh, okay."

Futaba's POV:

As I was sorting notes for Tanaka-sensei, the door opened and someone familiar came in. _It was Touma. _"Tanaka-sensei, here are the notes from my class." he said. He looked up at me, with his big eyes. "F-Futaba-chan." he blushed hard. "Hi..." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Can you meet me at the rooftop after school?" he asked. "Uh, sure..." I kept on mumbling. As he left, Tanaka-sensei looked at me curiously. "Are you guys dating?" he smirked. That smirk seems to run in the family. "N-No! Y-You're mistaken, sensei..." I panicked. He chuckled. "That's good. Kou would've been heartbro- uh, oops. Sorry shouldn't have said that." I knew what he was gonna say anyway. Kou? Heartbroken? As if. He treats me like an ordinary friend. "Futaba, you're done for today. Thanks a lot!" Sensei flashed that smile of his. I smiled back, and left the office. I was still pondering about what sensei said... was it true..?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me your thoughts abt this chapter in the reviews!**

**Thank you :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys!**

**Sorry for the super late update again :( I think I only have the time to update during breaks bc I have so much school work ugh. But I'll try hard to update as fast as I can from now on, so don't worry!**

* * *

Futaba's POV:

_The sunset's so pretty... _I checked my phone and sighed. It's already 5pm! School ended almost an hour ago and Touma wasn't here yet. It feels too soon for him to ask for an answer, I just don't know _how_ to reject him. As I was thinking about my answer, the door burst open and in comes Touma. "Futaba-chan, gomen!" He clasped his hands together as his apologized. "I had band practice so I couldn't come earlier.." "I-It's okay!" I waved both of my hands. "Th-Then.. what about your answer..?" He asked. "I.." I couldn't do it. I knew I'd hurt him badly if I reject him, but I really don't feel like being in a relationship right now. _Argh.. What should I do?_

Kou's POV:

I casually walked to my shoe lockers after club activities. _It's so tiring.. _"Kou!" Kominato shouted across the hallway. "What do you want?" I asked as he ran over. "Hehe, nothing!" Anyone would notice that it has something to do with Shuko-san, he was smiling like an idiot. "Nee, Kou?" "Hmm?" "Would you go out with anyone if they asked you out?" I took a moment to think. "...Probably not." "Ahaha, of course you wouldn't! You'd only date Futaba-chan, right~" "A-As if!" I pushed him teasingly. "..Wait, why'd you ask?" "W-Well..."

Futaba's POV:

"Touma...-san," I finally spoke. "Y-Yes?" "I'm really, really, really, really sorry.." I hesitated. "..I.. can't date anyone right now." _Really? That was the best reason I could come up with? Baka... _"I see," Touma said in a low tone. "I.. want you to know, I won't give up!" I gave him a smile. That's when I heard a familiar voice shout from below. With that he smirked, then blushed. "C-Can I at least have a hug?" I kinda felt bad for rejecting him without a valid reason, so I let him hug me for a bit. _Its just a hug.. right? _

Kou's POV:

"Eh?!" I shouted. "Shh– don't make too much noise!" Kominato whispered. "I can't believe someone would ask you out. I mean, look at you," I joked. Kominato got embarrassed and pushed me down. I happened to get a glance of the rooftop_, _and I saw Futaba and Kikuchi.._ hugging. _Kikuchi seems like he was teasing me of some sort. _Did Futaba actually want to date him? _That question was stuck in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't even remember what Kominato was talking about. I feel bad for him.

Futaba's POV:

"T-Touma.." I stammered. "It's been 5 minutes.." I slowly pushed him away, but he was hugging me too tightly. "A-Ah sorry!" he shouted. I blushed and looked up at him awkwardly. "Um, I really have to go back now, so.." I quickly bowed and ran to the shoe lockers. _Wh-What was Touma doing..? _I blushed harder after repeating the scene numerous times in my head. What's awkward is that I was thinking about Kou the whole time.. _I feel like an idiot. _When I reached home, I received a text message. The name 'Mabuchi Kou' appeared on my screen. "Let's see.. 'Meet me at the park where we met before'..?"

* * *

**Oookay I shall end it there. Btw Tokyo Ghoul ended today :( Do you know how useless I feel rn. Ugh ugh ugh ugh Kaneki bae and Hide bae just– aksjdfadjfla. Just so you know, so many feels were present and I cried for like an hour after watching that episode.**

**ANYwAy yeah I gtg so pls review on how you liked this chapter!**

**\- C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello!**

**Sorry for the late updateee. Been caught up in exams and personal stuff. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for~**

**P.S. This is pretty long compared to the other chapters ahaha**

* * *

Kou's POV:

I waited under the rotting trees as their leaves fall onto the ground. _Geez, what's taking her so long? _It has been 45 minutes since I arrived, yet she's still nowhere in sight. I looked around for a bench to sit and found one. It was the very bench I sat on during our first meeting in the Summer. I stared across the road, thankful that aniki saved Futaba. I realized it hasn't been that long when I realized my feelings for her. I sighed. _Love is weird.. _

Futaba's POV:

I woke up to strong rays of light shining onto my eyes. I shifted my eyes onto the clock on my bedside table. "Crap! I'm 10 minutes late!" I rushed into the bath and came out rushing as well. I almost slipped on the way back to my room.. I randomly picked out a pink dress and a blue coat. "Bye, mom!" I shouted as I barged out of the house. I ran towards the park we agreed to meet at. Across the street, I saw Kou sitting on a bench. This time, I reminded myself to wait for the green light.

Kou's POV:

"Yo." I said as she came to sat beside me. I noticed she was wearing the same pink dress she wore last time. "Aren't you cold?" She shook her head and pointed at her knee-hight boots. "I got these from Yuri-chan last year. They're pretty warm." After a few seconds of hesitation, Futaba spoke up. "..So.. what did you want to talk about?" My face shot red in embarrassment. I wasn't even sure why I asked her out just to ask a stupid little question. She must've noticed my face, and she said, "You know what.. let's go and get some food. It might help you freshen up." I silently nodded.

Futaba's POV:

We headed to McDonalds and ordered a ton of stuff. Including fries, which are my absolute favourite. I tried to talk to Kou, but he was tense and it was really awkward to talk to him. _Although his face was kinda cute.. _As we ate in silence, I noticed Kou fumbling his hands in his pocket. "..What's up?" I asked in a quiet voice. "N-Nothing.." he answered, looking away from me. What is wrong with Kou? He's usually more outgoing. Could he be sick? Ughh, this situation is so frustrating.

Kou's POV:

We went out from McDonalds and went back to the park. I decided I should tell Futaba everything. Tell her the truth and my feelings. And.. I should congratulate her for her relationship with Touma. "O-Oi.." I stammered. _Crap I should give her a strong answer. _She looked at me with her big eyes that were full of curiosity. "I like you, Futaba. I really do. Since we met in middle school." I paused and examined her face. Futaba's expression was full of shock. "And I'm really happy that you and Touma have gotten together. I really am. I-" "Hold on." She put up her hand against my mouth. "I'm not dating Kikuchi-kun."

Futaba's POV:

Kou's eyes widened in surprise. "..Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded slightly and giggled. "Do you think I'm such an easy girl that I'd accept anyone's confession and date them?" Kou covered his face in shock, embarrassment and relief. He tightly held his face for the next 20 seconds. "Shit... I'm so stupid.." I heard him mumble under his hands. I patted his back and thoughtlessly said, "Actually.. I like you too." _..Wait, what._

* * *

**Idek man, this took me more than two months to think up ahaha. And srry if its kinda boring bc I literally had no idea how to end this. I've been thinking of discontinuing this series, and starting a new one. Wdyt? I feel like I jst need more inspiration and stuff so Imma be reading fanfics and comics for the next few weeks. Peace out. – C**


	11. Chapter 11

Kou's POV:

"Actually.. I like you, too." My eyes widened at this statement. I could feel my face reddening from shock. "Y-You do..?" I asked. Futaba hesitantly nodded, while covering her face with her scarf. I took a step closer and unveiled her face. She was blushing from the tip of her nose to her ears. It was.. too cute for me to even describe. "Wh-what?!" she looked at me with an angry and embarrassed expression. I chuckled, while brushing her away from her cheeks. "You're too cute, Futaba." "Wh-" I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Futaba's POV:

As Kou's lips pressed on my forehead, I can't help but he slowly pulled back, our eyes met for a second and I looked away in embarrassment. "S-Sorry.." he apologized. "I couldn't hold back." "Y-You don't have to be sorry about anything." I took his hand and smiled at him. I looked at our hands nervously. "H-Hey, Kou.." I muttered. "Yeah?" Kou replied, still not letting go of my hand. "Would you like to date me?" I slowly looked up at his face. Our eyes met for a mere second, and before Kou could even answer I let go of his hands and ran to the train station out of embarrassment.

Kou's POV:

"O-Oi! Futaba!" I shouted as she ran to the train station. As I was about to chase her, I received a text message. It was from Futaba. "Don't come after me." Her message was cold, but at the end she added: "_Baka..._" I decided to call her and tell her my answer. "H-Hello..?" Her voice was shaking. _Was she scared? _"Hey, Futaba.." I took a deep breath before saying, "I.. would love to be your boyfriend!" _I said it! Ahh, that felt so damn great. _Through the phone call, I could hear Futaba crying. "Oi... are you okay?" I asked, worried. "Y-Yeah.." Futaba choked out. "From today onwards.. I'll be in your care!"

* * *

**Sorry this one was a bit _too _short! I'll be updating another chapter soon, I promise. Probably at the end of this month. And this series could be ending soon idk. Care to give suggestions on how to end it? Leave a review! Thanks so much! - C**


	12. Final Chapter

Kou's POV  
It was Christmas Eve. Snow had just started falling outside. _I wonder if Futaba's enjoying her time back in her hometown.._ I sighed. Seems I wouldn't be able to spend time with her. "And it was a great time to have our first k-" I came to remember the time I kissed her jokingly. "AAARGH" I screamed in embarrassment, my face in my hands. Still.. I really want to see her. _And, well.. kiss her? _I rolled around on my bed at the thought of it.

Futaba's POV:

"Ah.. It's so refreshing to be back.." I stretched my arms as I breathed in the cold winter air. "Futaba-chan! Kaa-san **(A/N: mom in japanese) **will be in the shop helping grandma! Go ahead and roam around~" "'Kay!" I took my purse and my handphone and headed to the park. I got some hot chocolate from a small shop and sat on a bench in the park. As I took a sip, I noticed snow falling down. _Uwa.. _At the sight of snow, I immediately thought of Kou, who is back in the city. _I miss Kou... _I took out my phone and dialled his number.

Kou's POV:

"Hello?" "Kou-kun~" a sweet and familiar voice came from my phone's speakers. "Is it snowing in your place?" Futaba asked. "Ah. Like two minutes ago." "Ahaha, mine too!" We both chuckled. "..Funny how I thought about you as soon as it snowed." "Eh~ Kou-kun's being cheesy~" I smirked. "Actually.. me too. I thought about you." Futaba said softly. I blushed out of happiness. "I want to see you, Kou-kun.." "Mm. Me too." "I love you, Kou-kun." "Love you too, Futaba."

Futaba's POV:

"Hey, Futaba." "Hm?" Kou's tone changed from playful to serious. "..Um. Meet me at the bus station at midnight." "Eh? You're coming?" "You just have to see." He chuckled. "Okay. I have some errands to do. See you tonight!" "Mm. See you." _I can't wait to see Kou tonight..._

* * *

**_5 hours later..._**

Futaba's POV:

It was 30 minutes past midnight. Kou isn't here yet... The last bus should have stopped 45 minutes ago. _Should I wait a little longer? Did something happen to Kou? _I aimlessly roamed around the village. Hoping to see him. Praying that he was okay. Wishing that he didn't disappear like before. _Kou-kun... _His name repeated a million times in my head. Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind. "Didn't I tell you to wait at the station?" A deep voice sounded from behind. I turned around and hugged him. "Kou-kun! I was so worried that something had happened..." Kou carressed my head and back. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Kou's POV:

Futaba was crying. Really hard. As she finally calmed down, I took something out from my bag. "Here." It was a blue box with a golden ribbon tied around it. "I was looking for this. It took me 2 hours." Futaba had her hands clasped together and her face red in embarrassment. _It was.. cute._ Futaba opened the box and found a pendant shaped in a heart. "I have one too. Um, I believe it's a couple item?" "Thank you so much, Kou-kun.." "Mm, merry christmas, Futaba."

Futaba's POV:

"Ah! I didn't bring any present for you.." I lowered my head in despair. "It's okay. At least I got to see you." He smiled brightly. "Um so.. is there anything you want?" I asked curiously. Kou thought for a moment, and he gave a really deep blush. "Um, Futaba..." He put his hand on my cheek. "Is it okay for me to k-k-k-kiss..." My face was burning red at the statement. "U-uhm.. okay.." As Kou lowered his head, I slowly closed my eyes. And...

_It was Christmas. I got to spend the first hour of Christmas with Kou. And well. It was the happiest moment of my life. _

_I love you, Kou. Forever. _

* * *

**~ Fin ~ **

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**

**_Make sure to spend more time with your loved ones!_**

**_This marks the end of the series 'Summer Romance'_**

**_Thank you for staying with this series even though it was rarely updated._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please continue supporting both Koutaba, Sakisaka Io-sensei, and me (lol)_**

**_Seriously, thanks for supporting this series._**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_C_**


	13. Updates & Requests

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry this isn't a new update for this story :(**

**I'm just here to shamelessly advertise my wattpad acc hehe **

**My user's _goyeob_**

**I just started that account and a series about Jimin from BTS.**

**I've been wanting to write kpop fics for a long time, except idk how exactly.**

**But yeah i just decided to try it out and see how it goes. **

**I received pretty good feedback frm my friends so I'd decided to continue.**

**Aaand idk I guess I'll publish random works on wattpad while focusing on my ongoing series on , "Eternity" (_If you haven't read it pls do check it out!_) (_And yes i guess this update is all about promoting but yeah_)**

**I really enjoyed this series and if you'd like I can try accepting requests? _For example extra chapters. hehe_**

**And also I'm really sorry for not updating in months (again)**

**I'll make it up to you guys!**

**Love you 3**


End file.
